Rushing Black
by MarieMM
Summary: hold on..... who am i? team kakashi is out on a mission where they discover a girl clad in black, but the thing is... she can't remember who she is....
1. Chapter 1

**HI. ) this is my very first chapter for my first ever Naruto fanfic. PLEASE tell me what you think of it. and don't lie. looks at u with a very serious face**

**notice:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. THAT BELONGS TO IT'S RESPECTED OWNERS.**

RUSHING BLACK

Rain was pouring down; the haze in the gray sky would've made anyone cry. But no one knew that there was ACTUALLY someone crying.

A rather small girl with long flowing black hair, and a black and white, short, sleeveless dress, was crumpled on the forest floor.

Tears streaming down her pale white face, running down her neck and onto the muddy roadside.

"_Hitomi" a sad woman's voice called. "Hi-to-mi—"_

_A girl turned her head gracefully, waist length black hair swished as she turned._

_Her ebony eyes glinted in the firelight of her home._

_The girl called Hitomi stood up._

_"Yes Okaasan?" she whispered in her melodic voice._

_The woman who had called out to Hitomi stood up._

_Red hair flowed down from Hitomi's mothers head, and gracefully down to her shoulders. Dark forest green eyes peered out from under the woman's hair._

_"They're coming" she whispered._

"Agh!!" I gasped Sitting up in the muddy road.

I felt the tears I had cried last night, had dried up on my face.

Wait.

I was crying? What for? Why?

I couldn't remember anything.

Not even my name.

I stared down at my hands that were covered with mud,

pale as alabaster.

Ow.

Every part of my body burned like there was liquid fire running through my veins.

I grimaced.

I tried to move.

A blaze of pain shot upward through my body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed.

I fell instantly into a puddle of mud.

Ugh, WHAT happened to me last night? I couldn't understand any of it.

I NEEDED to get out of here. My black hair was covered with mud, and to make things worse. I couldn't get up. I was paralyzed.

A gust of wind blew through my hair. I shivered, starting to drift asleep. Hugging every part of myself trying to keep warm.

"Help--"I whispered through the mud.

With that, I drifted into a soundless, dreamless, sleep.

Not to wake up, for a long time.

* * *

-- Back up in Konoha--

"NARUTO!!" screamed an outraged, pink haired konoichi.

Distant begging and yelling could be heard over a thousand miles, and if someone followed it, they would be in the middle of a scene so frightening they wouldn't want to live for one second longer.

"Sakura-chan I didn't mean it! Please, PLEASE stop!!" begged a yellow spiky haired, 16 year old boy.

Finally the pink haired girl caught up to Naruto, grabbed him by the collar of his orange and black suit, and lifted him into the air with just one hand.

A group of curious onlookers gathered around the town square by Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

Sakura glared at Naruto fiercely, her emerald eyes flashing angrily.

"BAKA!"

FLASHBACK

"Say, Sakura,"

"Yeah?" replied the pink haired konoichi.

She and Naruto were eating a bento, on their training grounds waiting for Kakashi Sensei to show up.

"I was thinking, well, since ya' know Teme's gone--"

Sakura's eyes flashed, trying to hold in the pain, and tears that overwhelmed her.

Naruto seemed to notice that something was wrong with Sakura the way she quivered dramatically.

Sakura braced herself, waiting for something she knew would make her cry.

What Naruto said was the complete opposite.

"Will you go out with me Sakura-chan!" he bursted out.

Sakura sat there in the grass, shocked. Then she remembered what Naruto said.

'Go out with NARUTO?!' Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura started to quiver with anger. 'THIS is what he wanted to ask me? At a time like this HE just wants to know if he can go OUT with ME?!'

"Saku-ra--ch-chan?" Naruto stuttered.

And you know the rest.

END OF FLASH BACK

"Sakura!! Naruto!!" A voice called out to them.

Sakura turned her head.

Pushing himself through the crowed that had just formed

was her ex-sensei Kakashi.

Sakura glared at Naruto one more time, and then decided to let it go. **(Literally)**

"Hey Kaka-Sensei!" Sakura and Naruto called in union.

Sakura, still holding Naruto up in the air, dropped him **(see? Told ya)**

"Ow," Naruto grumbled rubbing his neck, "sheesh Sakura-chan, you're too violent."

Sakura ignored this.

Kakashi sensei looked exasperated. His uncovered eye, lazily hung down. And even though you can't see his face, (which was covered by a mask) you could still see the look of exhaustion spread across his face.

"Gomen Kakashi sensei, um, Naruto here, decided to take me out to Ichiraku's since you were taking so long." Sakura quickly stated.

Naruto stuck out his tongue like a three year old.

Sakura kicked his side with her knee-length boots. Naruto winced in pain.

Kakashi stared at Naruto as if he knew the truth, and then quickly went back to business.

"Ok, Sakura, Naruto," he added as Naruto got up from the dusty ground.

"Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with us."

Naruto and Sakura nodded, and ex-teacher and students started to head up to the Hokage's tower.

"Konnichiwa, Shishou-sama!" Sakura greeted a beautiful woman with blonde hair and, an extremely big chest area. (Don't be fooled, this woman is actually 50 years old!)

Next to her stood a younger woman with short black hair, and a black kimono, holding a pig in her arms.

The woman named Tsunade leaned forward to her desk and nodded to Sakura's greeting.

"Greetings to you Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto," she nodded to each of them.

"Shizune!!" Tsunade barked.

The woman with the short black hair jumped up, setting the pig onto the floor.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" she asked

"Give them the rundown of their mission."

Shizune nodded.

"Well, the Land of Mist has just informed us that about 2 weeks ago, a monster that they've been keeping captive has escaped," Naruto winced at the word "monster"

"Anyways," Shizune continued "They have confirmed it to be highly dangerous, and would like to know if we could lend our assistance to help them locate it."

Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"It's only a B-rank mission, but if things get nasty, it will turn into an A-rank."

Naruto nodded, looking serious.

"Well then," Tsunade chimed in, "Team Kakashi, You're positioned about three miles south of Konoha."

"We will be sending other teams later on to back you guys up."

Team Kakashi nodded then turned to leave for their mission.

"Sakura," Tsunade said

"Yes?" Sakura swiftly responded, turning to face her master.

"Do your best,"

Sakura smiled, "I will," then turned to follow Naruto and Kakashi.

* * *

_"Hitomi!!" screamed the woman with the red hair._

_"OKAASAN!!" screeched the girl named Hitomi,_

_rushing towards the mob of people surrounding a burning house._

_'Where, where was Okaasan?' the ebony-eyed girl cried silently in her mind._

_"KILL HER! KILL THE DEMONS MOTHER!" yelled the mob in union._

_Hitomi froze on the spot. Eyes drifting to the burning house._

_NO! Hitomi froze in pure horror._

_"OKAASAN!!"_

"AHHH!" I flashed my eyes opened, up to the clear blue sky.

My laboring breathing not helping me much.

What on earth are these dreams? I thought desperately.

How long had I been asleep?

Black tresses of my long hair were covering my face, as I lifted my hand to feel the ground. Dry. It must've been at least a couple of weeks, since I fell asleep.

I tried to sit up.

Raging fire rushed up through my body.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. This pain was indescribable, using up all the strength I could muster just to keep me from falling again into the dirt of the roadside.

SNAP!

I froze, and slowly turned my head, to face a chipmunk.

Oh, I sighed.

Ok, I NEEDED to move. And if I couldn't sit up…..

I would drag myself.

But where would I go?

I certainly didn't remember where I came from, and was certain I didn't want to go back to that place for whatever reason. It was just a weird feeling is all.

And usually, my feelings turned out to be true.

Well, I thought, anywhere would be better than in the middle of the road.

I froze. Hearing noises in the distance.

"AWWWW!! Kakashi sensei! PLEASE? You promised that you'd train with m--"

"Naruto!" yelled a feminine voice, "just shut-up and help us complete this mission! You can complain later on to Kakashi sensei!"

Huh? Who where these people?

And what kind of a name is NARUTO?

A sigh was overheard in the distance. Probably this Kakashi dude or whatever.

I felt bad for him.

Uh-0h, I thought. If they find me……… I don't want to think about it.

Well, thinking grimly, at least this'll give me a reason to move. I looked up.

I could sense some chakra not far off. There were towering trees on either side of me. With plenty of bushes and stuff to hide in and disguise myself.

I reached out my white sheeted hand, towards a crack in the dirt road and started to drag myself towards the left side of the road and into the bushes.

* * *

Sakura pressed her tiny ear onto the dry earth of the ground,

listening intently to see if she could hear any abnormal sounds around her.

She could hear the impatient foot steps of her comrade Naruto, a flip of pages from her ex-sensei's book. The brushing of the leaves against the ground, and the faint scurries of a tiny animal searching for food, were heard not too far off.

"Sakura, are you done yet?" Naruto impatiently insisted.

"You've been going on at this for half an hour!"

"SHSH!" Sakura hissed. She had heard a slight movement about some twenty feet away from her.

Kakashi sensei put down is book and looked at her intently.

"What is it Sakura? Did you hear something?"

Sakura pressed her ear harder against the soft soil, as if that would give him his answer.

* * *

"Ahh!" I gasped. I was all but a few inches to the side of the road by now. Grasping desperately to anything that was poking out of the ground.

Almost…..there… I reached my hand out to a branch.

* * *

Concentrating her chakra into her ear, Sakura listened harder. AH! She heard the familiar sound of a thudding heart some 8 meters away.

Quickly standing up, Kakashi and Naruto gave her a questioning look. She nodded.

* * *

COME ON! My mind screamed. But my body cried out in protest, as I tried to reach out to the last branch that would pull me into safety.

Rushing through the trees in a run, Naruto asked Sakura, "how far?"

"Not too far from here," Sakura reassured him.

* * *

SWISH

Ah! Oh no……. I tried my best to hide myself even though I was half covered by the bushes and my behind was lying on the road, my black dress torn.

OH WHAT THE HECK!? I might as well be some girly girl all obsessed over her clothes…..sheesh……

The snapping of twigs could be heard a couple of feet behind me, walked up.

I heard a gasp.

Dang it, I sighed.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi couldn't believe their eyes. Right infront of them, was a little girl covered in dirt, and leaves. Her long black hair tresses trailing down her face and onto the ground, like liquid. The little girl gasped, and started to drag herself farther into the trees on the side of the dirt road.

Naruto rushed up to the girl and picked her up like a sac.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she screamed in a musical trill.

Hitting Naruto's back, slapping him with her pale alabaster hands.

Her large eyes, dark ebony, looked desperately around her.

Naruto winced in pain as she started to pull his hair.

"Naruto! Stop it! You're scaring her!" Sakura yelled at him.

And the little girl did, her eyes were looking around like they were trying to scream out for help.

Kakashi agreed silently, as Naruto looked at him.

Naruto looked serious and nodded, setting the girl down gently so she could stand up. But they weren't prepared for what was about to happen.

Right as Naruto set the girl down, she started to scream in agony, crumpling to the ground. Twitching, and turning, gasping as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Naruto panicked, crouching down next to the girl trying to calm her down.

"Sakura!" Kakashi sensei and Naruto yelled together.

"Coming!" the desperate pink haired girl managed to get out.

Kneeling by the girls' side, Sakura pressed her hands onto the girls' stomach. Inserting chakra, trying to find out what was wrong with the girl.

Sakura felt something inside her. Sinister, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

The girls screaming grew quieter, less urgent, and her breathing grew less dense.

Finally the girl flew into a quiet sleep.

"What…….Happened?" Naruto said shock clearly crossed his face.

Kakashi looking intently at the girl, nodded also wondering.

"I-- d-don-n't k-now" she stuttered, staring at the little girl. All three of them taking in the young girl features.

Even though she was tiny, no part of her looked childish.

In fact, she looked quite alienish. Her face was angled to perfection. It looked like there was no flaw to the way she looked, and especially her skin. It was too pale. Like an albino's, but even paler. 'Paler than Sasuke's' Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi thought.

Her long black hair flowed endlessly down to her waistline, past the hem of her black dress, which had nothing for sleeves than the streams of black lace that entwined down both sides of her arm and down to long black gloves that started at her elbow and down to her palms.

'Holy cow…..' Naruto thought looking intently at the girl, 'look at her eyelashes'

And he was right, her eyelashes where at least an inch long, and extremely flimsy.

"Well," Kakashi sensei grunted standing up "We need to take her back to Konoha as soon as possible and let Tsunade-sama take a look at her." He said interrupting the awed silence.

"Daijoubu, Kaka-sensei" Sakura said abruptly standing up. "Hai, let's do our best to help her!" Naruto said with confidence as he picked up the girl and carried her like she was a feather.

Sakura looked up to her masked sensei. "Too bad that we never found that monster that Shishou-sama sent us to look for….." she sighed.

Little did she know, or any of them know, that it was right under their noses.

**A\N: ok, this is my first chapter to my first ff. PLEASE tell me what you thought of it. i'll be working on my next chapter soon enough. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: hey, I'm sorry about this but I'm going to wait a bit to do my next chapter. ( don't worry though. I'll get it up, I just want to wait and get more reviews first. And I'm getting more ideas for my next fanfic, so I'm going to start on that.**

**MMM**


End file.
